freddyvsjasonfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline for both the Friday the 13th, and Nightmare on elm street films
This is a timeline for both the Nightmare on elm street and Friday the 13th films. 1930s 1930 Pamela Voorhees is born 1940s 1941 Amanda Krueger gives birth to Freddy Krueger after being raped by one hundred mental patients. 1946 Thursday, June 13: Pamela Voorhees gives birth to Jason Voorhees, who's born with Hydrocephalus and mental disabilities. 1950s 1957 Friday, 13: Unable to find a baby-sitter Pamela decides to take her 11 year old son Jason with her to Camp Crystal Lake so she could work and watch over him at the same time, While there, Jason is tormented by other children because of how he looks, afterwards the kids all crease Jason and push him into the lake were he drowns. While he was drowning, the counselors looking after him were too busy talking and making love, this causes Pamela to lose her mind. 1958 Friday, June 13: later the following year Pamela returns to the camp, and kills two of the counselors who were supposed to be looking after Jason the day he drowned, The murder of the two counselors goes unsolved, as a result the camp gets closed down for several years. 1960s 1961 Kathryn Krueger is born to both Freddy Krueger and Loretta Krueger. 1966 Freddy Krueger murders his wife after she finds out about the child murders, while his daughter witnessed it, sometime after Freddy is arrested for the murders of 20 children, his daughter is also taken away from him and given the new name Maggie Burroughs, she's later adopted by the Burroughs family. Her records are subsequently sealed and she's moved away from Springwood, Ohio. 1968 While on trial for the murder of 20 children, the judge discovers the search warrant to obtain evidence was not signed correctly. and so the trial evidence is deemed inadmissible and Krueger is released.Later the night, the parents form an angry mob and track Freddy back to his boiler room lair. the mob begins encircling the lair, pouring gasoline all around the place and then lighting the place up and watch it burn. while this is happening Freddy is approached by three dream demons who offer him to be forever, as Freddy accepts they're deal the flames all around consumes him, burning him alive. 1970s 1979 Steve Christy attempts to reopen Camp Crystal Lake. Friday, June 13: after learning about the Camp reopening Pamela decides the best way to keep it closed is to kill Steve and his counselors. She kills Steve Christy and six of his newly hired counselors. before being decapitated by the lone surviving counselor Alice Hardy. Jason Voorhees, having returned from the dead, witnesses his mother's death, afterwards he takes his mother's head, her sweater, and the machete that Alice used to kill her with. August: Alice returns to Crystal Lake to face her fears surrounding what happened to her and her friends two months earlier. One night, Jason Voorhees tracks down the apartment she was staying at and murders her. He later takes her body back to his shack in the woods near Camp Crystal Lake. 1980s 1980 Tina Shepard is born. 1984 Friday, July 13: '''Five years after the murder of Alice Hardy, Jason's first murder spree begins after he learns of a new summer training camp for counselors being opened around Crystal Lake, Jason succeeds in killing off most of the counselors trainees before being faced by both Ginny Field and Paul Holt. Ginny while running away from Jason comes across Jason's shack out in the middle of the woods and so after managing to get inside discovers his mother's severed head, she later puts on her sweater and starts talking as if she were his mother as a way to trick him, she later with the help of Paul Holt buries a machete deep in Jason's collar bone, later that night she falls asleep and has a night terror Jason jumped through the window and attacked her one last time. '''Saturday, July 14: The following morning the police discovers the killings at Packanack Lodge. Ginny is rescued and taken to the hospital to receive treatment for her injuries, however Paul's fate left unknown. 1990s 2000s 2010s 2450s